Narcisista delirante
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Ichimatsu es un estudiante de preparatoria que lo único que quiere es que su acosador narcisista lo deje en paz. Karamatsu por su parte, solo quiere hacerle entender a su Kitty que es perfect para él ¿Qué medidas tomara cada uno para lograr su propósito? AUEscolar/Basquetbolista/KaraIchi. OS. Dedicatoria.


Hola mis amados lectores vi un video y una historia vino a mí. Espero que les guste mucho.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

 **Discraimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro. Me base en la canción "narcisista delirante" interpretada por GUMI y GUMIYA.

Le dedico a _**Be Kawaii de Son**_ este fic, porque ella fue quien me paso el video diciendo "Este chico es taaaan Karamatsu"

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu Fukuyama tiene 16 años de edad. Es un cero a la izquierda pero un día cambiara todo eso. Choca accidentalmente con el chico más popular por ser la estrella del equipo de basquetbol: Karamatsu Nakamura, quien lo ayuda a levantarse con amabilidad, con una bella sonrisa en ese atractivo rostro de facciones redondas y ojos azules. Hace una pose dolorosa que arruina el encanto.

─No tienes por qué caer a mis pies para ser notado por mí, _Karamatsu boy_.

Eso deja helado a Ichimatsu, quien sale de ahí no sin antes darle un buen golpe al doloroso tipo aquel.

─Púdrete en el inferno, Kusomatsu.

Tras esto se va. No lo que no sabe, es que luego de ese día ha desatado un enamoramiento fuerte en Karamatsu, que se convierte en su acosador personal y día a día viven la misma rutina. Sujetando en su mano un espejo, Karamatsu arregla su cabello.

 _/Tengo que estar perfect/_

Ve a su objetivo y lo intercepta con una rosa en mano. Todo está listo para que este día caiga.

─Me siento cautivo de tu belleza _my Little kitten_ , pero estoy seguro de que tú tampoco has podido apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

 _/Me da pavor y asco este tipo ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!/_

Tal vez tiene razón en la parte de que sus ojos son de un precioso azul pero lo arruina con esa expresión donde intenta hacerlos ver más vistosos, luciendo idiota. Ichimatsu siente una ardiente mirada detrás de él. No puede evitar estremecerse.

 _/No quiero tener esa aura de rosas cerca. Me enferma/_

─Te has equivocado. ¿Quién eres tú?

En lugar de ofenderse le toma de la mano y se acerca.

─Sé que te has enamorado de mí, apasionadamente. Mi torpe ángel, eres el legado de un hombre.

Ichimatsu nunca se sintió más confundido en toda su vida, apartando su mano del agarre le da un manotazo al tipo aquel.

─ ¿Eres idiota? Debes de estar bromeando. Tu arrogancia me saca de mis casillas. ¡No me molestes! O te golpeare, te lo advierto Kusomatsu.

Ichimatsu intenta huir pero el otro le bloquea el paso con su cuerpo, esta tan enojado que podría arrancarle los ojos.

─ ¿Podrías apartarte de mi camino? No quiero oír nada más de esa boca de mierda.

Lejos de quitarse le acaricia la mejilla.

─Qué lindo. No tienes que estar avergonzado. Podemos seguir hablando más si quieres ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es la primera vez en mi vida ah…

Antes de terminar la frase Ichimatsu lo empujo para hacerse un espacio y poder salir de ahí con rapidez. Siguiendo el camino de su partida, Karamatsu mira con anhelo la espalda del dueño de esos ojos amatistas que algún día, lo verán con amor.

─Que veo una persona como tú. Mi asustadizo gatito.

Termina la frase más para él que para su amado gatito tsundere.

 **YYY**

 _/Menuda molestia me está suponiendo. La situación va de mal en peor, ¿No es raro eso?/_

Ichimatsu, el siempre acostumbrado a que el mundo lo ignore, hoy se siente acosado no solo por el tarado aquel sino por el club de fans del hombre rosas que le sueltan miradas de odio y su aura maligna aumenta.

A las 5 de la tarde por el mismo camino a casa, Karamatsu ha decidido interceptar a su bien amado.

─Está todo listo para que seas el líder de mi club de fans. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa _my love_? No logro verte poner una sonrisa.

Eso hacia clic en la mente del gatito, con razón las fans lo odiaban a muerte, este doloroso imbécil solo le causa problemas a su apacible estilo de vida. Decidió ser más claro aún, de ser eso posible. Hacerle entender.

─Las personas suelen tener una preferencia, a mí eso me importa una mierda, por eso no tengo una. Pero incluso si tuviera a una persona a la cual querría, no eres para nada tú. Nunca lo serias.

Lejos de decepcionarse el de azul le toma las manos.

─Qué _cute_. No tienes que estar avergonzado. _We can kip talking if you want_.

─ ¿Eres idiota? Debes de estar bromeando ¿Podrías hablar en mi idioma? Odio tu inglés de mierda.

─Sé que en el fondo estás loco por mí. Al fin y al cabo, he sido creado para el pecado, _kitty_.

Dice acercándole mucho el rostro, el otro sonrojado lo aleja lo más posible con ambas manos.

─Ni en sueños. Que alguien lleve a este tío corriendo al hospital o al puto manicomio. Maldito narcisista delirante.

Ichimatsu se aleja, con el corazón latiéndole mucho y muy rápido.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu ese día olvido el dinero del almuerzo y no tiene amigos que le den algo de comer. No le importa, o eso piensa sentando solo con el estómago gruñéndole. Cuando el doloroso de siempre aparece frente de él haciendo una pose y con un bento en una caja azul que parece hecho a mano por el mismo rarito, porque tiene su cara en muchos lados. Aunque también tiene gatitos y es un lindo detalle, sin mencionar que tiene mucho sushi, le encanta el sushi. También le llevo un té verde. El favorito de Ichimatsu. Tal vez el extraño sujeto tiene su lado lindo. Sonrojado aparta la mirada comiendo con una sonrisa sutil y disimulada. Esa imagen mato a Karamatsu.

En eso el club de fans se arremolina cerca, provocando que Ichimatsu ponga mala cara, más ahora que Karamatsu se nota tiene intenciones de dejarlo. El de azul le toma de las manos y lo mira directo al rostro.

─Qué lindo. Esa fuerte actitud de _cool_ junto a una mirada loca pero hay yo de sobra para todas. Deja de rondar por estos alrededores.

─ ¿Eres idiota? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaras a ser estúpido? ¡Vete al infierno, muérete Kusomatsu!

Dice saliendo de ahí bastante confundido en el fondo, porque Karamatsu lo estresa. Tiene tantos jodidos cambios de humor que ya no sabe qué hacer.

 _/Sus desvaríos me ponen de los nervios. Ahora que lo dice, se harta fácilmente ¿Podrías olvidarte de mí?/_

Piensa mirándolo a lo lejos, sonriendo de la forma no extravagante, de esa que es tan cautivante. Coqueteando con las chicas, su corazón no puede evitar romperse ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que lo odiaba?

─Narcisista delirante

Murmura para sí mismo, mientras se va, dolido. Un par de ojos azules lo observan.

 **YYY**

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo, se repite la escena aunque esta vez de verdad el de morado no creyó que este tipo lo encontraría. Tiene una jodida habilidad. Le ha preparado hoy también la comida. Haciéndose el duro, gira la cabeza para el otro lado.

─Ve a dárselo a alguna de tus fans.

─ ¿Seguro? Bien, de todos modos ellas no se cansan de mí.

En un impulso desconocido, Ichimatsu le toma de la manga, deteniéndolo.

─T-tengo hambre. Dámelo.

Le ordena mientras se lo arranca de las manos. Karamatsu le sonríe de forma ilegal.

─Si lo que tú quieres en el fondo de tu corazón es que este a tu lado solo tienes que aceptar tener una cita mañana conmigo.

─ ¡¿Por qué querría yo algo tan tonto como eso?!

─Bueno, no importa. Si no quieres, hay yo de sobra para todas mis _Karamatsu girls._

Esa pose confiada puso de los nervios a Ichimatsu quien lo jala de la ropa.

─ ¡Yo no quería nada de esta mierda! ¡Fuiste tú quien siempre estaba detrás de mí! ¡Me involucraste! Así que ahora….si ya me jodiste de esa forma, entonces debes hacerte responsable de mí. Cuidarme y no dejarme. O t-te matare. ¡¿Te quedo claro, Kusomatsu?!

Karamatsu le toma de la mano y rápidamente le roba un besito. Dejando aturdido al otro. Quien se sonroja violentamente.

─Prometo cuidarte, porque para mí, no hay nadie más en mi corazón. Soy completamente tuyo a partir de ahora. Sabía que estabas enamorado de mí.

Dice con una pose dolorosa e Ichimatsu le da un arañazo en medio rostro. Aun así, no se va de su lado y se acerca más a él. Es uno de los gajes del amor, piensa Karamatsu porque el tener al otro todo nervioso a su lado hace que valga la pena.

 **YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto que sentí súper chistosito y lindo. (Les queda como anillo al dedo la canción, joder) Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review, y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


End file.
